The Baddest
Krispy Kreme! 2012, yeah, we back up in this Y'all already know Cause I am the baddest of them all If you ain't 'bout money, then I don't mess with y'all Y'all think I don't get girls, cause I ain't very tall If she see my stacks, I bet you that she calls I am the baddest of them all If you ain't 'bout money, then I don't mess with y'all Y'all think I don't get girls, cause I ain't very tall If she see my stacks, I bet you that she calls I had to fight my whole life I could beat you up even if you had one thousand knives Even if you had infinity knives I would punch you up into the air like a kite I bet you sleep with a nightlight Cause you're scared of the dark Cause you stink like a fart Well I'll light your fart on fire with my rhymes You think I won't? I do it all the time I bet I got more money than Jay-Z Compared to me, Jay-Z is Lay-Z Plus Beyonce thinks that I'm cute It's okay Beyonce, I think you're cute too I made out with so many girls Made out with every girl in the world I might look small, but I'm not I don't care if you're big, I'll fight you a lot You know that I am the baddest of them all If you ain't 'bout money, then I don't mess with y'all Y'all think I don't get girls, cause I ain't very tall If she see my stacks, I bet you that she calls I am the baddest of them all If you ain't 'bout money, then I don't mess with y'all Y'all think I don't get girls, cause I ain't very tall If she see my stacks, I bet you that she calls I have four hundred cars I have four hundred scars and four hundred guitars I have four hundred houses I have four hundred mouses and four hundred houses Bet you I can dance better than you I bet you you don't know two plus two It's four! It's four! Now go and shut the door Cause nobody wants to see your face no more I'm tough as nails You're slower than a snail I beat up every single person in jail I dare you to try and punch me My face is so hard you'll say, "Ouch, you crunched me" I fought two lions and won And I don't even carry a gun But I never run, but I never run But I never r-r-r-r, but I never run You know you know that I am the baddest of them all If you ain't 'bout money, then I don't mess with y'all Y'all think I don't get girls, cause I ain't very tall If she see my stacks, I bet you that she calls I am the baddest of them all If you ain't 'bout money, then I don't mess with y'all Y'all think I don't get girls, cause I ain't very tall If she see my stacks, I bet you that she calls Uhh, Krispy Kreme I already told you we back up in this 2012 to infinity Hah, get out of here, peace Category:Songs